


A Thrilling Game

by youngho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngho/pseuds/youngho
Summary: Jaehyun gives Doyoung agift... but it comes with an embarrassing, albeit exciting, instruction.





	A Thrilling Game

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS FIC IS NOT FINISHED!!!** technically, it's only missing the smut part and it's rated M because I couldn't be bothered to write the explicit scene BUT ALSO because something kinda does happen hahaha. sorry, i suck, but anyways, enjoy. basically, it can still be read and still be somewhat satisfying... if you're not looking for smut HAHAHAHAHAHA SORRY AGAIN. BUT YEAH, i just wanted this out of my wips, and i also wanted to pretend that i could write and finish things wew.

“What’s this?” Doyoung stares at the black box in his hands. The box has a clear, plastic cover to show you the product, and from the wide round top to its slimming base, he has a pretty good idea of what it is.

“It’s a prostate massager.” Jaehyun’s tone is sickly sweet, and his smile is bordering on nonchalant innocence. It should be illegal, the way he sounds while talking about a _vibrator_ of all things, and yet here they are.

Doyoung gives him a pointed look, but it does nothing to faze the smile on Jaehyun’s face. “And what do you want me to do with a,” he swallows, feeling a flush on his cheeks as he says in a softer voice, “vibrator?”

Jaehyun chuckles, his voice low and pleasing. “I want you to play with it, hyung.” Despite his playful smile, Doyoung can tell his eyes mean serious business. There’s a hungry look in them that Doyoung only sees at night. He swallows at the implications and looks out the window. There’s still light out, so maybe he can put it off for later.

“Tonight?” he asks, too make sure.

The change in Jaehyun’s expression is too fast that Doyoung can’t comprehend what’s going on. “I was thinking more of right now actually.” The smile is gone, and a teasing smirk replaces it. It matches the look of hunger in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“But, but we were just about to go out for groceries.”

“Exactly.”

And then it hits Doyoung. He looks down at the black vibrator and spots it almost immediately. The remote control is circular and has the same material as the vibrator. There are no wires, no cables. Just two separate products, and he knows, he _knows_ what Jaehyun wants to do with him.

“No,” he drawls with disbelief. “There is no way you’re doing that to me.”

“But hyung.” Jaehyun’s whine isn’t even appropriate for this argument, but it gets Doyoung to calm down anyway. _Damn his weaknesses._ “It’s going to be fun. Besides, I’ll be with you throughout the whole thing. I’ll barely even leave you alone, I swear.”

Doyoung can’t do anything but gape at Jaehyun. They haven’t even used toys before and already, Jaehyun’s getting them to do some kind of exhibitionist kink? _Where did that even come from?_

“Hyung,” Jaehyun whispers, his voice surprisingly seductive. “Come on, let’s try it this one time.” Jaehyun steps closer to him, close enough that Doyoung can feel the heat emanating from Jaehyun’s body. “I’m sure we’ll both enjoy it,” Jaehyun breathes right into Doyoung’s ear. Doyoung gives an involuntary shiver.

Doyoung bites his lip and looks at the vibrator. He can’t deny that the idea of using it gives him some kind of thrill, but he definitely doesn’t want to try it for the first time in public. He shakes his head as a no to Jaehyun, and also to get the enticing thoughts out of his head. “No, Jaehyun, I won’t do it. It’s—”

“Come on, hyung, please?” Jaehyun steps closer until they’re barely inches apart. He’s looking into Doyoung’s eyes, no sign of innocence in them. “For me, hyung?” Their lips brush against each other, and Doyoung’s so weak he can barely stand.

Before his legs can buckle into oblivion, Jaehyun’s slides an arm onto his waist and keeps him upright. The look Jaehyun gives him is full of want, and there’s a promise in there somewhere, a promise of a good time, and Doyoung… he can’t find it in himself to say no anymore.

“Fine,” he says in a low whisper, keeping that slight reluctant tone just for show. When he looks into Jaehyun’s eyes, Doyoung knows that Jaehyun can tell it’s just for show, that deep down, Doyoung wants this too.

 

* * *

 

_It’s surprisingly easy_ , Doyoung thinks, to get the vibrator inside of him. But the feeling of it inside of him is another matter altogether. The lube is still cold, but the vibrator is a little warm from the water they used to clean it. It’s a weird feeling. It’s definitely different from having Jaehyun inside of him, and yet not completely.

As Doyoung stands upright, Jaehyun gives his ass a little slap, moving the vibrator inside of him. Doyoung gives a little whelp at the feeling as it sinks deeper inside of him. He turns to glare at Jaehyun, but the look barely even fazes him. Jaehyun just keeps smirking, like he’s already won.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, Doyoung backs away from Jaehyun and asks, “So, are you gonna turn it on?”

Jaehyun’s smirk, if possible, gets even more sinister. “You’ll know when I turn it on.”

“W-what? What are you doing?”

“Come on, hyung, don’t pretend.” Jaehyun laughs like Doyoung just told him a joke. “We’ll walk to the grocery store, and you can just stand there and wait for it to come on.”

“You’re the devil,” Doyoung tries to sound angry, but the very idea is starting to heat up his skin.

“You love me anyway.” Jaehyun smiles, the sweet smile that turns his eyes into half moon crescents.

“Damn it. I wish you weren’t right.” Doyoung sighs and lets his head fall onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Just, do you even know how to use this thing?”

Jaehyun encircles his arms around Doyoung. “Don’t worry, hyung, I tried it out yesterday and you’re gonna love it.”

“Okay,” Doyoung says in a small voice.

“Thanks, hyung, I love you.” Jaehyun plants a soft kiss to Doyoung’s temple.

“You better,” is all that Doyoung replies before he’s walking away from Jaehyun. The very movement causes the vibrator inside of him to move, pressing against his prostate, and a gasp escapes his lips.

“Careful, hyung.” Jaehyun’s got a hand around his waist again, helping him keep upright.

“I hate you,” Doyoung seethes as Jaehyun has to practically drag him out of their apartment because every step is absolute torture and pleasure rolled into one.

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL [ISA'S](http://twitter.com/conejito_myeon) FAULT


End file.
